


Cigarettes and Destiny

by fragransyawronnska



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, a lot of cigarettes, a lot of history of medieval europe, mad sweeney speaking polish, slavilc (polish) paganism, the history of poland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragransyawronnska/pseuds/fragransyawronnska
Summary: When Ostara couldn’t help bring Laura back to life and didn’t have a clue how to help them they go ask for help from another god of life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t write in so long my dudes soooooo fucking long like.. long time.. b e p o l i t e

It was supposed to be one of those days when she would wake up many hours past the afternoon, then lay in bed till the urge to pee would force her to get up. But this time some unbearable pain with its origin in parts of her being she forgot about a long time ago was drilling into her guts. She was trying to ignore it with all her strength of laziness. Because if she would finally admit something is happening, she would have to do something about it…

‘Mokosz! Get up, you fat ass!’ Her eyes weren’t even open yet but she already know what kind of face her friend would serve her. Mokosz slowly peeled off blindfold from her eyes and looked around her apartment. Standing in the doorframe was Hebe.

‘Did you make me breakfast?’ she murmured with sleepy, raspy voice. The look at her friend face was a pure shock. 

'How could you e…Yeah, sure how about we eat on the balcony?’

'Sounds like a plan.’ Mokosz took her time getting out of bed. She reached under her pillow in search of the pack of cigs. She had to lay down to reach them, and stayed in this position for a while. Her legs already on the floor and her body stretched out on the bed with an arm under her pillows.

'Your cigs are here.’ Hebe shook a half-empty package, attracting Mokosz’s attention. Hebe opened the door to the balcony and when the sun and fresh air touched Mokosz skin, she finally decided to leave the bed. Her steps were slow and uneven since the pain that woke her up still clenched around her insides. She was about to take the cigs from Hebe’s hand, but at that moment, she lost any desire for a morning smoke.

'Where the fuck is Central Park?’ In place of the grass and trees and all the beautiful green that was the reason why rent for this place was so expensive was gone, instead it was just a huge grey spot.

'I was about to ask you the same question… You think we should go to the House on the Rock?’

'Nah, I’m going to take a shit, and then I’ll take a cab to Starbucks.’ Mokosz was about to leave the room but she stopped halfway. 'When Grimnir asked me for help he knew I would tell him to fuck off… Why… why didn’t he send Sweeney?’

'Because he would knew you would try to kill the Irishman?’

***

Mokosz sat at the table, her back turned to the door and her eyes concentrated at the view behind the window. Clouds flew slowly through the sky. Mokosz wanted to be a cloud now. Clusters of steam high up there, far away from everything, untouched by anyone’s problems. Hebe disappeared somewhere and left Mokosz alone. Good. A quiet moment before the storm. He was close, she could sense it with her inner Asshole-radar. He was… and here instead of bunch of invectives, her mind brings her quite a different image. It was a warm morning, even though the sun hadn’t shown its whole face yet. They were laying in a meadow back in her homeland, holding each other in such a way that if there was even a little break between their bodies, the whole universe would fall apart. Sweeney was the kind of man who comes and goes, he disappeared for whole weeks but always came back to her. How could she know it was the last time they would touch each other for the next four hundred years? If she knew, she would have never let him go.

When the door finally opened, she was ready. Or at least, she was thought herself ready and tried to convince herself she was, but the truth was that she wasn’t. Mokosz was far from being ready to meet her ex-lover. But it wasn’t anything like ‘ugh I hate my ex’ it was more ‘i will rip his spine through his throat then tear his ribcage open and eat his heart’ kind of not being ready. Not because she ISN’T desperate for murder, but because she just had dinner and there was no place for dessert, let alone for a whole (kind of) human heart. She refused to take even so much as a glance in his way, but she could feel his stare on her body. A few centuries ago every time he laid his eyes on her, she felt burning desire, but now it was nothing like that, now it was an unpleasant feeling mixed with a cold, sweaty shiver running down her spine.

'Mokosz, I told them to fuck off, but…’ Hebe tried to calm the situation even if she knows there was no way to make any of this better. 'Yeah I know, I saw them in front of the building.’

'Cześć,’ he said and this was all she needed to snap. Of all the things, after all those years, he just said this. The rage that filled her body almost made her cry with frustration.

'Listen I know you two don’t get along but we are here because…’ Laura started, but before she got a chance to finish, Mokosz got up from her seat, turned around, and pointed a gun at Sweeney. Without any warning, she fired it at the leprechaun, but he quickly shielded himself with Laura’s body.

'Fuck!’ He throws his companion at Mokosz, but she quickly jumps back. Sweeney jumps behind the big armchair, but it wasn’t strong enough to stop the bullets. He ran to the table and turned it over so he could hide behind it.

'Mokosz, for fuck’s sake!’ He shouts between gunshots. But she aims and shoots again and again until her magazine was empty. She clicked the trigger a few times more even though she knew there was nothing more inside. 'You done?!’ He asked, exposing his head beyond the edge of the table, but she was far from done. The gun itself flew across the room and hit Sweeney right in the face.He fell onto his back and they heard a loud thud when his big body hit the floor. He shouts few courses in English and Old Irish mixed with few variations of Mokosz’s name.

Mokosz never, even in her wildest dreams, would let herself think that any man’s absence could cause her such misery. When she saw him the last time it was midsummer’s celebration night. For her, it was Noc Kupały, the night of searching for the fern flower which really was just an excuse to drag someone into the woods, so they could shamelessly fuck on a leaf litter, or Lá Bealtaine like he called it, but her version of this holiday, Sweeney liked more. The longest night of the year just for them two. They jumped over the flames of a bonfire, holding hands because it was a sign of their bravery, faith, and undying love for fuck’s sake. When all the girls were making wreaths of flowers so they could float them on the river and wait if some boy would capture it, which meant they wanted to bang this girl or they had a crush on her or both, Sweeney was always the one who captured her wreaths and brought them back to her. This meant he liked her right? Or even loved? They spend whole centuries together, they knew each other for millennia.. Then why the fuck did he just disappear with no explanation after the night they spent on fucking? Did she suck his dick differently and he didn’t like it? Did he get bored of her pussy? Her tits got flat? But sex was not their whole relationship… They were friends… fuck it, they were best friends. Besties. They laughed at the same things and the same things made them sad. Best Friends Forever. Mokosz would not use world couple, because Sweeney… he liked to be… untied. He liked to be chased and this is what Mokosz always did. She chased him. Begged him on her knees. She called him her King. He loved it. Why he leave her?

When Sweeney was sure Mokosz didn’t have any more weapons in her hands, he slowly got up. The gun she threw at him hit him right in the nose and now blood dripped onto his lips and chin. She had the appearance of a wild, hungry animal who smelled a little blood and was ready to jump at him and bite his face off, so he kept a safe distance between them. Sweeney raised his hands in a defensive gesture and stood on bent knees, ready to run away.

'What the fuck is your problem?!’ he finally asked half rhetorically, half serious.

'You left me! You just disappeared, as always, but never came back!’ Mokosz hadn’t moved even an inch near him, because now when she finally saw him in front of her, she knew, murder wasn’t an option. She will hug him like her life depended on it. She will smell his scent and feel home again.

'I never was your… 'He stopped for a second, probably to find a right word, and then laughed ’…boyfriend!’

'I know.’ Her voice cracks, and for a moment she looked like she was about to have a meltdown. 'But you were my friend, you egoistic, dumb piece of shit and just because you never loved me it doesn’t mean I never loved you, and your disappearance broke my heart and…’

'I never said I… I didn’t mean to…’ Sweeney took a deep inhale and, for a moment, he pressed his hands over his face. 'The world was changing, I had to make a lot of decisions I didn’t like and leaving you was one of them.’

'You could taken me with you if you did not want to leave me behind.’

'You had your worshipers in pagan lands, Mokosz. I couldn’t take that away from you.’


	2. Chapter 2

Mad Sweeney took off his button up and sat on the couch next to Hebe. Mokosz stood opposite to them with her hands on her hips. She watched the leprechaun carefully as her friend took care of the wound on his arm. The bullet nearly touched him. Mokosz tried to look disappointed that she did not hit anything vital, but deep inside she knew she would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her.

’…m sorry.’ Sweeny murmured quietly but he did not even look at Mokosz, who was watching him attentively.

‘No you are not.’ She snarled back without thinking. She already forgave him, but she’s too stubborn to admit it out loud.

'I never wanted it to end like this.’

'Is that all you have to say?’

'Fuck! Both of you need to shut the fuck up!’ Hebe raised her voice and for a few minutes, they were quiet. Laura stood leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Mad Sweeny told her right before they get out of Ostara’s house that asking Mokosz for help would end like this. He said she hates him. Laura didn’t understand why he never looked for her sooner. The Irishman had a look of sadness and perhaps longing when he was talking about Mokosz.

'This cunt has my coin and she won’t give it back until she doesn’t need it anymore. Which means she has to be alive again.’

'You expect me to do something like this for you?’ Mokosz threw her arms in the air in pure shock as she snorted with laughter and shook her head in disbelief.

'Didn’t I explain everything to you? I thought we were okay…’ Leprechaun started but the anger on Mokosz’ face stopped him from saying any more.

'No we are not!’

He wanted to say something more but Hebe pressed the bandage harder on Sweeney’s arm, as the latter hissed and moved away from her with a hurt expression. It was getting late, the rays of the setting sun played in Mokosz’ golden hair and he started to remember why he was so crazy about her. For a moment they were just looking at each other in silence. If they were alone at this moment, Mokosz was sure she would be riding his dick into the sunset. But they weren’t. What a shame.

'Hey listen, I have to be alive so I could be with my husband again.’ Laura steps closer to Mokosz to get her attention.

'Hey listen, I don’t give a fuck. I’ve been waiting for four hundred years for anything from him and now yall come here, to my damn house and ask me to bring you back from the dead?’

'Yeah?’ Laura said.

Mokosz looked at Hebe like she was a camera in The Office but her friend just shrugged.

'Her husband is Wednesdays’ errand boy.’ Sweeney interjected.

'Shadow is your husband?’

'You’ve met him?’

'Then you must be dead for a reason. This whole situation stinks and I’m not talking about you’ Laura rolled her eyes on this comment. 'Grimnir would not be happy if you get too much of Shadow’s attention…’ Mokosz paused for a longer moment to think and took a deep breath. If she sends them away, she would lose the opportunity to spend time with Sweeney and maybe her hurt pride would die soon and let her appreciate this opportunity for having him back. But also by helping them, she would piss off Grimnir which was a reward itself. 'Okay, I will help you. I’m doing it just to annoy this old fool!’

'Great, do it then.’ Laura said and for the first time, Mokosz saw her smile.

'Oh fuck… You think I’m gonna fart out some living powers and what? Will your guts go back to their places? You rot, it will take a lot of magic and I need help with this. Also, it’s not that simple. Actually, it’s a complicated operation.’

'Will Marzanna be helpful?’ Sweeney asked. He already dressed up and was walking to Mokosz’ direction.

'Maybe. I would rather ask Weles but last time I saw him we were in Copenhagen it was right before the big fire in October 1728. He is probably dead….’ Her voice got stuck in her throat when he stood right next to her. Mokosz was 5'8 and pretty chubby so she never thought of herself as small but next to him she felt defenseless and little. She swallowed loudly and looked away to hide her blushing face.

'You have a lighter?’

***

The young man was walking through a no-one’s field which was full of wild crops. It was a short way to the neighboring village. It wasn’t the only way but he would rather avoid local woods as he heard from his grandmother that there lives Leszy, and it’s common knowledge that it’s better not to bother forest spirits if it can be helped. The heat was slowing down his movements and with his head hung down he waded slowly, lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly he heard a girlish giggle far in distance at first, but it was getting close. Shielding his eyes with his hand he looked around but there was no one beside him, yet this mischevious laughter sounded like it was near. It seemed to him that he saw movement and maybe even a shag of dark hair, but the plants grew high and it easily could be an animal. Suddenly a girl appeared before him. She looked younger than him but definitely, just in appearance, her soul was as old as this field and as old as the woods around it. In a moment, he saw her crazy empty eyes and he knew what she was. His fear of forest spirits blinded him, he forgot walking in the strong sun at midday can summon demons like her. Południca will bring sunstroke, madness and death. Before she opened her mouth they heard screams of joy coming from the edge of the forest near them and seconds after two people ran from between the trees. A woman with light blond hair and white linen dress dragged a man behind her, whose size the boy could compare to the statue of Świętowit which stood in his village. The woman was beautiful, but besides her face, there was nothing extraordinary about her, she was like every other pretty girl he saw, maybe he’d already seen her before even… but the man she was dragging reminded him of a king with his hair that had a tint of fire. He wore a beige tunic with embroidered decorations on the sleeves and green pants which such a luxuriant, vibrant colour… This kind of material must be expensive, the man must be very rich to be able to afford it. When the woman noticed him, she stopped. Then her eyes moved to the dark haired demon beside him. Her mate stood right behind her who looked surprised, but when he saw Południca he made a serious face. ’M…Mo…Mo…ko…sz…’ the demon stammered out and then without another word, she ran away until she disappeared in the high grass. He knew who this name belongs to and he bowed down. Before he had an opportunity to say anything, to thank her for the help, they were off, running once again to the direction of the lake. The thought of jumping into the water was inviting. He was sure it was perfect; not too cold, all thanks to the sun. But his desire to swim disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He remembered the stories of his grandmother about Rusałki. Then the young man walked briskly, he wanted to reach his destination and be safe. He needed to hide from the sun. He did not look back. 

Mokosz and her companion were walking at the beach; their bare feet dug in the sand with every step. She leaned on him hiding her face under his arm. They were passing long, old jetty, long forgotten by its maker and she dragged him on it. She walked backwards leading him. He could see the evil sparks in her silver eyes.

'This is a bad idea.’ He said when he heard crackling wood and swaying piles, but she remained silent. He knew at once that this was a trick, that she wants to push him into the deep water.

'Let’s go back.’ He said with pleading eyes.

'No.’

'Oh, come on.’

'No.’ She loudly replied. When they reached the end of the jetty, Mokosz lost ground and almost fell into the water but he caught her in time. They stood on the very edge. He held her close but she wiggled out of his grip.

'Why did you catch me!?’

'Oh, I’m sorry, would you have preferred to fall into the water?’

'Yes.’ He opened his arms and pusher her, she leaned back, waving her hands and after a second she disappeared under the water. He jumped after her.

The sun was set in the middle of the sky. The air was hot and it was hard to breathe, even the chilly breeze coming from the lake wasn’t helping. They were lying naked on the grass under a big beech. Its shadow was protecting them from the merciless sun. Their clothes were hanging from the branches, almost dry because of the heat. She lifted herself up by leaning on her elbow. Mokosz wanted to look at her lover. She never saw anyone so beautiful and she knew she never will.

***

'You have a lighter?’ Sweeney asked once again and Mokosz dug an old gas lighter that had seen better times out of her pocket. She took a deep breath. Will these memories haunt her all the time now? 

'I have to call some places. Make yourself at home.’


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney and Laura were waiting on the balcony at Mokosz' apartment. There was a large couch and a glass table next to it. Sweeney lay stretched out comfortably on it, his legs resting against the table and a cap over his eyes. Laura stood with her back to him, leaning her elbows on the railing and smoking a cigarette. Hebe disappeared somewhere without telling anyone. It was long after dawn and Mokosz was still talking to someone over the phone She spoke once in Polish, once in Russian, sometimes she shouted some profanities in English. It was midnight when she finally joined them on the balcony. She kicked Sweeney to wake him up and give her space to sit. He gave her a dissatisfied look but he obediently moved.  
'Okay I called a few places and I think I know when we can start. We have to visit an old friend of mine.' Before Mokosz can finish her sentence, Laura turned to them and pointed at the door.  
'Great, let's go!' Laura said. Mokosz took a deep breath and winced.  
'Before we can go anywhere, you have to take a shower.'  
'I don't think any shower can wash out her smell.' Sweeney laughed and before Laura could say anything, Mokosz stopped her by raising her hand.  
'I wasn't talking about her, you stink like you haven't seen water and soap in a long, long time.' She drew this sentence from between her teeth like the worst of insults. Sweeney shot her an offended look. 'Go take a shower, I will ask Hebe to wash your clothes. She will be back soon with something you can put on. The place we'll be visiting is exclusive, they will not let you in looking like that.'

 

'What kind of place is this that you're talking about?' Sweeney asked when he saw Mokosz through the foggy shower glass doors. For a moment, she forgot how to speak when she saw the shape of his naked body. Rather than coming up with an answer to his question, she was thinking how his warm skin would feel under her hands after all these years. Does he still have a lot of scars? Does he— 'Mokosz?'  
'An exclusive night club. We will have to play roles and we have to look fly as fuck. Laura will stay here, I don't want to explain why I have the company of a dead girl.'  
'What roles?'  
'You will be my pimp and I will be your whore. My friend will get us inside and the rest of the plan is if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English. I have intel that the owner of the club, who likes to buy himself a companionship, could know where Weles can be.'  
'So he's alive?'  
'I hope so. I mean damn, I would rather bring this bitch back from the deepest parts of Nawia than ask Marzanna for help.' Sweeney got out of the shower and didn't even bother to cover himself with a towel. He stood naked in front of Mokosz - shameless. She chuckled watching him flexing his muscles. 'Stop swaggering your feathers like a peacock, dry yourself quickly and dress up. We have work to do, you want your coin or not?' She tried to make her voice as cold and calm as possible. But who was she trying to fool? Mokosz took a deep breath, turned on her heel and left him alone in the bathroom. When the doors closed behind her she covered her mouth with her hand. She was close to crying, she missed him so much to the point that she felt pathetic. He hurt her, he abandoned her and yet she would run to this man no matter how bad he would treat her. Pathetic.

On both sides of the entrance to the club stood two big dudes who looked like fat gorillas addicted to steroids. One of them smiled when he saw Mokosz, he gently kissed her hand and then firmly shook Sweeney's hand.  
'You promise me you won't cause any trouble?' He asked, his voice deep and coarse.  
'Oh Jimmy, you know I'm no trouble.' Mokosz giggled like a little girl. Sweeney shot her a glare, one which meant "what the fuck?"  
'Yeah, right.' Jimmy laughed and his whole body shook. After a moment of conversation, he let them in. The club was indeed exclusive. Black walls, black carpet and mirrors all over the ceiling. Sweeney looked up and winced when he saw his reflection. Mokosz forced him to wear a dark green suit with ornaments and a golden thread. He was sure to let Mokosz and Hebe know what he thought about it. Both of them acted like they did not see anything inappropriate, mocking him like that. But Laura did not hold back herself and laughed loud and long. He was about to give up on this plan until he saw her. She entered the room and he felt like he had a revelation. Mokosz looked beautiful. She wore a long, light beige satin dress with thin straps and a deep neckline, a silver necklace with pearls adorned her chest. Her hair was braided in a simple plait. 'You look good.' She said smiling, but her eyes hid some malicious amusement and Sweeney did not like it at all. He didn't answer, just winced and rolled his eyes. Mokosz dragged him behind her and into the deepest parts of the club. Music played at a reasonable volume and even if it was nothing, he would like to listen. It was not that bad. They sat at a table that Mokosz picked after wandering around the place for a moment. They settled down comfortably on a crescent-shaped leather sofa. It was near the VIP balcony where, as she hopes, the person who had an information they needed was in. The dimmed lights got even dimmer. Red bulbs in the ceiling above the stage were illuminated so everyone's attention were on the gogo dancers now. Sweeney has visited a lot of strip clubs in his long life and it wasn't something he hasn't seen before. Every woman on stage was wearing pink and shiny rabbit masks, black lace underwear and heels so high that were only suitable for pole dancing. Girls were writhing around poles, jumping and climbing on them.  
'Olga Koda would be proud.' Mokosz mumbled mostly to herself.  
'Who?'  
Before she could answer, someone interrupted her by touching her arm. She turned her head, it was Jimmy. He smiled and nodded towards the VIP balcony. Someone came out and walked towards them. He was tall, but not Sweeney kind of tall, really skinny, with short bleached hair and a face of fifteen year-old kid, his cheeks still covered with acne. The only sign he wasn't underage was his long, thick rolled up moustache which was also beached. When he saw Mokosz staring at him, he smiled exposing blinding white teeth and golden overlays on the fangs. He moved with a lot of confidence for someone this ugly. Mokosz already knew this 'mission' was going to be an absolute disaster and she was trying to prepare herself for running in those five-inch heels she was wearing. She straightened her back to display her chest, even though she knew its pointless because he wasn't coming here for her, he was coming for Sweeney. The Irishman didn't seem to know that she was actually the pimp and he was the whore. She kicked her companion under the table to get his attention. The leprechaun sat more elegantly. The mustached dude sat next to Sweeney and smiled revealing golden fangs. But it wasn't a friendly, flirty smile. It was of a predator's who shows teeth in a sign of dominance.  
'Hello my beauties, do you like my show?' He gestured to the dancers.  
'It's really good.' Mokosz said honestly and when Sweeney tried to say something too she stealthily kicked him again.  
'I'm happy you like it. My name is Gabriel and I'll love it if you would introduce me to your handsome friend.' He said very slowly and when his hand landed on Sweeney's knee, Mokosz knew she was fucked. For a moment she thought Sweeney will kick his ass and then kick her ass. But he just shot her a look and damn if looks could kill, she would have a dozen stab wounds, internal bleeding and a broken skull. Yet to her surprise, he didn't break character. She wondered if Sweeney would actually suck a dick for his coin and if he ever sucked a dick in his life. He's old, had a lot of time to do a lot of things...  
'We would rather remain anonymous. You pay in cash and you can call him whatever you want.' 'Sweet.'


End file.
